


First Kiss

by spouthparks



Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:10:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spouthparks/pseuds/spouthparks
Summary: Tweek and Craig have been friends since elementary school, but have had secret crushes on each other since they were 11. A short Creek one-shot bc I'm gay and I love them





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> btw, they're about 15 at the time this is taking place. This is also an au where Tweek x Craig never happened.

The boys finally settled in to Craig’s room, their studying materials spread around them on the floor. Tweek was sitting cross legged across from Craig, his notebook nestled in his legs. He was completely focused, reading out of his textbook and scribbling things hastily in his notebook. 

Craig found himself unable to focus on his own work, but instead kept finding his eyes wandering over to Tweek’s feet, to his paper, and then to his hazel eyes, focused in on his paper. He felt his heart start pumping harder, even harder than it had been as he was leading Tweek into his bedroom. His palms got sweaty, and he felt the blood rush to his face.  
“Hey, Tweek,” Craig began, adrenaline pumping through his veins. Tweek yelped slightly, but looked up at Craig nonetheless.

Craig felt himself start moving towards Tweek, getting up on his knees and scooting closer to him. Tweek’s eyes darted up and down Craig’s body, quite possibly trying to understand what Craig was going to do. Craig gingerly placed his hand on Tweek’s cheek, being gentle as if he were holding something that might break. His hands trembled. He could feel Tweek shaking under his hand.

“Can I kiss you?” It felt as if he had to force the sentence out of his lungs. Craig’s breath caught in his throat, awaiting Tweek’s answer. Tweek yelped slightly in shock.  
“Kiss me? You uh… w-want to kiss me?” Tweek asked, his anxiety seeming to come off of him in waves. His face burned red.  
“Yes! Uh, only if you want me to, though!” Craig stuttered.   
“I uh… you can… if you want to…” Tweek said, his voice trailing off near the end of his sentence.

Craig began to lean in slowly, struggling to keep his eyes closed. It felt like the breath had been squeezed out of him. As if Craig hadn’t prepared at all, the space between them was closed, and Craig could feel the warmth of Tweek’s peach pink lips against his. His heart fluttered, but he couldn’t bring himself to pull away. To his surprise, Craig began to feel Tweek kissing him back. The air in the room became warm and heavy, and in response, Craig lightly placed his hand on Tweek’s waist.

The kiss felt as it went on forever, and when Craig finally pulled away, he found Tweek sitting in front of him with a red flushed face. In reality, the kiss only lasted for about 30 seconds, however long it may have felt.   
“So, uh…” Craig said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck. Tweek bit his lip and looked away from Craig.   
“I uh… I don't know of you… feel the same but I… like you, Tweek. A lot.”   
Tweek's eyes found their way back to Craig's. Craig's usually pale skin was flushed red across his cheeks and on the tips of his ears, a blatant tell on how nervous he was.   
“I… um… I like like you too… a lot.” Tweek replied. He tacked a slight grin to the end of his sentence in an attempt to alleviate the nervous energy in the room, however it was more to convince him to calm down rather than Craig. 

Craig's eyes widened.   
“You… you do?” He asked. He tried to force a smile back, but to no avail. Tweek noticed Craig's braces-filled smile, and couldn't help but smile back.  
“Yeah… I've wanted to tell you but I- ah- I was scared you would reject me.”  
Craig almost laughed at the suggestion.   
“Tweek!” He exclaimed, grabbing Tweek's hands. It started him at first, but he eased into Craig's excitement.   
“I've been wanting to kiss you for so long! There's no way I would've rejected you!”  
Tweek put a hand on his own forehead and laughed at himself. 

Craig couldn't hold back his giddiness, and joined in on the laughter. They laughed together for a moment, before Craig took a deep breath.   
“Tweek,” he began, still smiling his cheesy grin.   
“Will you be my boyfriend?”  
Tweek's smile only widened.   
“Yes! Oh God, you can't even imagine how long I've waited for you to ask me that!”  
Craig quickly embraced his new boyfriend, making sure Tweek knew how excited Craig truly was to be his.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look!!!! I wrote something happy for once!!!! I felt like I owed it to y'all since the last two things I wrote were sad as hell. Like always, don't hesitate to give suggestions on what I should write next, and what pairings I should write about!! Thanks for reading!!


End file.
